Link's New Look: Playing Princess
by ShinnokRaiden99
Summary: After catching Young Link in her room, Peach decides to give him the royal treatment. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

The pink door slowly creaked open, a small sliver of light illuminating the pitch-black room as a small head poked in.

"Good... she's not here..." a young voice muttered to itself as its owner slipped into the room, switching the lights on.

Link, or Young Link as he was sometimes known, grinned upon seeing the large, elaborate room. The huge, fluffy bed was perfectly made, the light from the chandelier above completely showing the pale blue wallpaper and multiple portraits on the wall. A vanity table sat against one wall, while a huge closet comprised the other. A glass door leading out to a balcony was visible on the other end of the room. It was a room fit for a princess, and in fact it was; on the door leading into the room was written the name "Peach" in a feminine cursive.

Link grinned as he shut the door behind him. The second Super Smash Brothers tournament had finished a couple of months ago, and everyone had celebrated another rousing success. Sadly, it also meant the young Hylian would have to say goodbye to the Smash Mansion, and all the friends he had come to make. He knew he'd miss Ness, Popo and Nana... it was made even worse by Master Hand's announcement the week after. He had already decided who would be returning for the third tournament, which he had titled "Super Smash Bros Brawl." And neither he nor his older counterpart had made the cut.

But by now, Young Link had gotten over it. And he had made a decision: when he first arrived, he was surprised to find that his room was almost exactly like his treehouse back in Kokiri Forest. Therefore, he decided to see how each of his fellow combatants lived, and planned to see each of their rooms before he had to leave. Which was, he was happy to note, not until the beginning of next year.

Granted, he had already been caught a couple of times. And he certainly didn't like being punished for it; a direct Falcon Punch to the face was nothing compared to a spanking from Zelda. But it was not enough to abate his curiosity, and thus he found himself in the bedroom of the Mushroom Kingdom's ruler.

Taking a few steps into the princess's room, the ten-year-old found himself looking around in wonder. Sure, he had been in Zelda's room back in his own Hyrule, but this was the first time he had been in an adult woman's room before.

As he continued to look around, a glint of something caught his eye. On Peach's vanity table sat a golden crown; the same crown he had seen Peach wearing so many times before. The forest dweller picked it up in wonder and looked it over.

A thought entered Link's head as he looked at the jewel-encrusted object. He had always wondered what it would like to be a king, as did most young boys from his era. It wasn't exactly the most masculine of crowns, but still...

Taking a quick glance around as if to make sure there was no one around, the Kokiri gingerly removed his hat and placed the crown on his head. Heading over to the full-length mirror by Peach's wardrobe, he chuckled a bit at seeing himself.

"King Link..." he said, as a grin grew over his face. "Yeah... I like the sound of that..."

The boy laughed a bit before striking a strong, dignified looking pose. "Gentlemen!" he called in a deep voice. "Remember; they be able to take our lives, but they'll never take our dignity!" The green-clad youngster laughed and continued his impersonation of a king for five minutes, pretending to give royal speeches, lead his troops into battle and inspire his imaginary knights.

"Heh heh... yeah..." he chuckled to himself. "It'd be so cool to be a king. Much better than being a princess. I mean, Peach and Zelda are nice and all, but they're just too girly. Imagine me, a princess..."

Link couldn't help but laugh at the thought and curtsied to his reflection, lifting the hem of his tunic up like a skirt.

"Hello, I'm Princess Peach." he squeaked in a high-pitched falsetto, fluttering his eyelashes. Grinning at his performance, he then raised his clenched hands up near his mouth and let out a feminine squeal. "Mario, come quick! There's a spider in my room! Save me!"

The young Hylian continued his act in front of the mirror, so busy goofing off that he failed to notice the door opening, and someone slipping in.

"Oh, I'm such a pretty princess!" announced the forest boy as he flicked his hair and attempted a sexy strut, unaware that he now had an audience. "I just love to wear pretty dresses and high heels, and to be as girly as possible! Oh, how I wish a handsome prince would come and sweep me off my feet..." He leaned back and let out a melodramatic sigh as he placed the back of one hand over his forehead and the other over his heart. He almost didn't notice the presence gently sneaking up behind him...

"Oh, is that how it is?" a silky voice asked. Link's eyes shot open to see the area behind his reflection had become a solid pink, and immediately turned around to look up and see the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom herself.

"P-Peach!" he stuttered, as the colour vanished from his face. "I-I-I thought you were out for the day!"

The blonde monarch giggled as she tapped him on the nose with a white-gloved finger and plucked the crown from his head. "I was going to, but I forgot my purse. Imagine my surprise to come back and see you, and hear those things you said..."

"I said...!" the Hylian gulped. She must've heard him making fun of princesses. Oh, he was in so much trouble...

"Yes. About how much you want to be a princess, and wear dresses and be with a prince of your very own..." the pink-clad princess sniffed a little and wiped a tear from her eye. "I feel so sorry for you; it must be horrible to have these feelings when you're a boy!"

Link blinked. She... thought he was serious? He was caught off guard as the older woman suddenly hugged him tightly.

"Well, don't you worry sweetie!" she cried as she stroked his back gently. "Auntie Peach will give you the chance you've dreamed of. I'll make you a princess!"

Link's eyes shot wider than cannonballs as he pulled out of Peach's hug.

"N-no! I was just goofing around, I-I don't want to be a princess!"

The princess looked at Link, tipping her head slightly. "Oh? You don't?" Her eyes suddenly darkened, becoming about as intimidating as a living Barbie can become. "So you mean you sneaked into my room for fun...? I think I might have to let Zelda know about this..."

"No, please!" begged the young hero, suddenly running to her. His butt cheeks were still sore from the time Zelda caught him in Dr Mario's room. Peach looked him directly in the eyes, her glare never easing up.

"Which is it, Link? Did you come in here to violate my privacy and goof around? Or did you come in here because you're desperate to be a princess? It must be one or the other, and don't you dare lie."

The Hero of Time gulped, as Peach continued to glare at him. She was normally so warm and friendly; to see her being so angry and strict was, quite simply, frightening.

"I... I..." he stammered, before he suddenly looked down at his feet, mumbling something under his breath.

"What was that?" asked Peach, her gaze softening slightly.

"I..." Link suddenly looked up at her. "I want to be a princess." he announced quietly as he screamed on the inside. He could literally feel his masculine pride shatter as he said those six words, but it was better than getting a spanking from Zelda.

Immediately, the darkness on Peach's face vanished as her bubbly demeanor returned. She grinned and gave the young boy a hug.

"Oh, don't worry sweetie!" she giggled as she stood up and strode over to her wardrobe. "There's no shame in admitting it. Now..." she turned to Link, holding up one of her spare dresses. "How about we get you out of that tunic and into something a bit more regal?"

Thirty minutes later, Link grimaced as he looked at his reflection in Peach's mirror. Gone was his trademark green outfit, replaced by a long pink gown. The huge, puffy sleeves rustled every time he moved his arms, which were clad in completely in white silk. Peach's arms and hands were small and slender enough that it meant her elbow-length gloves fit Link's arms fine, though they reached much further than just his elbow and had to be tucked into his dress sleeves. His white gloved hands shook as they gently gripped the two protrusions on his chest area; even though Peach didn't make him wear any panties (thank the Goddesses), she still insisted he wear one of her bras, which she promptly stuffed full with tissues.

"Isn't it exciting?" he remembered her asking him as she padded out his cups. "Not only will you get to see what it's like to be a princess, but you'll get to see what it's like to have boobies too! You're so lucky!" She grinned and gently patted his new C-cup sized bust. "You'll feel so pretty once you're all dressed up!"

And she was right; he did feel pretty. Pretty sure he was going to vomit as he looked at the round emerald brooch fixed between his "boobies." He couldn't even see his feet past them! Not that he could see them, of course; the dress was floor-length when worn by Peach anyway, and with his short legs at least a quarter of it trailed along the ground.

"Here we go!" his outfit's original owner called out as she approached him, holding a pair of her red pumps in one hand before placing them down in front of him. "Won't they go well with the pink of your gown, Link?"

The cross-dressed child forced a smile onto his face as he looked up at his captor.

"O-oh, yeah! They'll look great..." he said, as he forced a grunt of disgust away. Bunching up his skirt in his hands, Link carefully stepped into the high-heeled shoes, failing to hear an almost silent click come from somewhere; the footwear was a bit big for his feet, but he wasn't about to complain in front of his captor. Instead, he simply dropped the skirt back down to hide them, and tried his best to pretend it was all a dream.

"And now the pièce de résistance!" giggled his tormentor, as she strutted over and gently placed her crown, the source of this torture, onto the young Kokiri's head.

"Oh, how cute!" she squealed, standing behind him and looking at his reflection. "You look like almost like my little sister!" Link tried hard not to let his disgust show on his face, as Peach wrapped her arms around him and lifted him up. "You really are a natural princess, Link!"

"Th-thank you..." mumbled the male princess, trying his best to sound flattered. Peach simply giggled once again and placed her 'sister' back down. She stepped back and looked him over as if in thought.

"No, no, no..." she sighed, shaking her head and walking back over to him. "That won't do at all."

"Wh-what's wrong, Peach?" Link asked, slightly worried.

"You're DRESSED like a princess..." she muttered with a slightly peeved look. "...but you still don't LOOK like one."

"Wh-what?" he asked as she approached him, mumbling to herself as she moved his limbs and body.

"Now let's see... place a hand there, hold this like that... feet like that, lean forward a bit... other hand here and... perfect!" she cried happily as she stepped back again, looking her handiwork over. Link was posing with a hip jutting out girlishly, with one hand delicately placed on it while lifting the skirt up slightly and the other near his cheek with his index finger extended. He was bending over a little bit, with his legs crossed over at the ankles. The dress was lifted high enough to show leave his high-heeled feet visible, while he leant forward in such a way it emphasized his padded chest.

"All we need now is a pretty smile..." Link complied immediately, hoping to get this over with as soon as possible. As soon as he did, another click went unheard by the boy as Peach placed a hand near her chest. "Now you look ready to run a country!"

"A-auntie Peach...?" the pink-clad boy began, using the pet name she had given herself. He knew that she would listen to him so long as he referred to her as that.

"What is it, your highness?" she giggled, performing a similar curtsy to the one he did earlier.

"Can I go now? I've been here a bit of a while... everyone will be wondering where I am..."

Peach simply smiled and stepped aside. "Of course you can, sweetie. I would've thought you'd have wanted to get changed, first..."

"N-no, please!" shouted Link, realising his mistake. "I can't leave here dressed like this...!"

The blonde princess (erm... by that I mean Peach) giggled yet again as she gently reached over and tapped Link on the forehead.

"Then you should be careful what you say, Link. It's easy to for people to misinterpret things if you don't think."

Link mentally rolled his eyes. Oh, how he knew.

Fortunately for him, Peach didn't press the matter any further and helped him strip out of his feminine outfit and back into his tunic. With a friendly pat on the head and a promise not to tell anyone about what had happened, Peach sent the young hero of time on his way.

Once he was gone, Peach immediately fell onto her bed in a fit of giggles. She couldn't believe what had just happened; she had ACTUALLY tricked Link into dressing up in her clothes! And even better, she made him say he wanted to be a princess! Heck, she even got him to pose for her camera!

Speaking of which, Peach sat up and detached her brooch from her chest, opening a compartment on the back and slipping a roll of film out. Toadsworth had gotten her that secret camera after her third kidnapping, hoping she could use it to get some recon of Bowser's Castle while in captivity. It was never any use, though, because everytime Mario and Luigi rescued her Bowser rearranged the castle traps. But Peach was still able to get some fun out of this...

Grabbing the phone, the monarch smirked as she quickly dialed the number. She was going to keep her promise for now, but only because she had a much better way to punish the little sneak than a simple spanking.

"Hello, Toad? It's Peach; listen, I need you to pick up some things for me..."

LINK'S NEW LOOK: PLAYING PRINCESS Chapter 1 - END

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong>

I'm not happy with this story. Not happy at all. It no doubt seems incomplete; that's because it is. It was intended to be a multi-chapter story. However, when I posted on another website asking for advice, I was met with insults and abuse. It maybe due to my wording of the question; I didn't specify Peach and Link as characters in my story, and asked for advice on a story involving a young boy being dressed and forced to act like a princess. As such, I was called sick and accused of writing this story to indulge in some bizarre fetish.

Because of this, I no longer wish to continue with this story. I'll leave it open, just in case I decide to complete it at a later date, but for now I just want to leave it behind and move on to my next projects.


	2. Chapter 2

Link sighed heavily as he wandered through the mansion's halls. It had been three weeks since the whole Peach fiasco, and he was glad to have it over and done with. It seemed the princess had kept her promise and hadn't breathed a word of the events to anyone else, but that didn't mean she let him forget it. Every now and then, she gave a little hint about it such as glancing at him when she was discussing her new dress or complaining about her high heels, all with a knowing smirk.

Link didn't care, however; he and all the other smashers were leaving in 3 months so they could prepare for the next tournament, so as long as she didn't tell anyone, the whole thing would just blow over. He smiled as he found the wooden door leading into his room and opened it, but the colour drained from the young Hylian's face as he stepped inside.

Pink. Lots and lots of pink. The walls of his room were now covered in a pale pink wallpaper, with a soft carpet in a darker pink covering the former wooden floors. Where his simple single bed was now a large four poster bed with pink satin sheets. A vanity table with a heart-shaped mirror and more makeup than Link had ever seen in his life was where his weapons formerly were, and the dresser where he kept his tunics had been replaced with a large pink wardrobe.

Link's jaw flopped up and down in shock as he took in his feminized room, until he spotted something glistening on his bed; a small tiara, with a white envelope sitting next to it. His hands were shaking as he picked it up and opened it, a strong stink of perfume filling his nostrils as he began reading the familiar handwriting.

"Dear Link,

What do you think of your new room? I felt that since you enjoyed our little dress up session then it was only right that I give your a proper royal makeover! I've also thrown out all these ugly boyish tunics and replaced them with something far more befitting a princess, so that you can be pretty for your last three months! No need to thank me! Oh, and I also made sure to coat this letter in a very 'special' perfume, to make absolutely sure you enjoy yourself.

Be careful what you say, Link; I promised not to tell anyone, but I didn't say I wouldn't show anyone.

Signed, Princess Toadstool

~ Peach"

Link trembled in horror, almost unable to believe what he just read. Rereading the line about the special perfume, he began to wonder what it meant when to his shock his hands placed the letter back into the envelope and began to undo his belt.

"What!? Hey, no! Stop!" he cried. Or at least he would have, but for some reason neither his lips nor his vocal chords would cooperate. Instead, he was silent as he soon stripped off his tunic and underwear, leaving him naked. His body turned and walked over to the wardrobe, grabbing the heart-shaped handles and flung it open.

The Hero of Time wanted to cry as he looked at the rows and rows of dresses that he now owned. His body didn't give him any time to, as it immediately opened one of the drawers and pulled out a pair of satin panties; magenta in colour with some pale pink frills along the openings, and a white heart on the front. Link tried to scream as he unwilling stepped into them and pulled them up his legs. The matching bra followed, with the young boy fastening it around his chest backwards, before flipping it around and slipping his arms through the straps.

Closing the first drawer, Link's hands quickly opened another, revealing several varieties of hosiery. His hands reached in and he pulled out a pair of tan pantyhose, and turned to sit on the bed. With skill that he knew fine well he didn't have, Link found himself rolling the nylons up and slipping his foot into them; he repeated for the other leg, before standing and sliding the tights up to his waist, his legs now a few shades darker and shiny.

Apparently satisfied with his undergarments, Link's body returned to the wardrobe and knelt down, inspecting the high heeled shoes lined up at the bottom. Link grimaced (or would have) as he picked up a pair of sequined pink pumps, glittering in the room's light. The stiletto heel extended down at least four inches, much higher than anything he'd seen any of the other girls wear. The pointed toes were adorned with a large ribbon tied in a big bow, and in the centre sat a pink jewel shaped like a heart. Link tried to stop himself in vain as he slid his stockinged feet into the girly footwear, the shoes being a perfect fit if very tight and snug. His body tried to wiggle his toes, and found it was unable to.

The crossdressing youngster turned to the wardrobe once again as he began to look through the dresses this time, and whimpered as it made it's selection. A pink one, of course, with large poofy sleeves and a long skirt, just like Peach's, but there the similarties ended. This one had a large segment cut out from the front of the chest, making a... what did he hear Samus call it? A cleaver window? Something like that. The skirt reached down to around Link's ankles, with several layers of petticoats built in. The sleeves reached around the middle of Link's upper arm, with large puffy globes the size of Link's head with big lovehearts embroidered onto it.

Mentally screaming, Link unzipped the back and stepped into the dress, pulling it up and slipping his hands in the sleeves. He carefully adjusted it until it looked right, his cleaver window exposing his chest and leaving the frills and straps of his bra visible. A dark pink choker and pale pink satin gloves that extended past his elbows were added to complete the ensemble as he turned to the mirror.

Link stared in horror at his reflection. From the neck down, he was dressed in the pinkest, frilliest, girliest outfit he'd ever seen, with his still male head sitting on the top. He looked... he looked like a sissy! Like some sort of crossdresser!

However, his torment wasn't over yet as his body forced him to walk over to the vanity table. Opening one of the drawers, Link's gloved hands pulled out a large black box and sat it on the table, opening it to reveal all sorts of jewellry. Within minutes, Link had jewelled rings on his fingers, a diamond bracelet around one wrist, a pearl necklace dangling from his neck and pearl clip-on earrings hanging from his earlobes.

Finally, Link turned to his bed, where the tiara was. It was a silver thing, adorned with diamonds and gems, in particular a large pink one shaped like a heart right in the middle. His hands picked it up and carefully rested it on his head, nestled in his short blond hair, completing the transformation. Link sobbed on the inside as his body stood in the mirror and smiled.

"I'm such a pretty princess..." he said against his will, followed by a giggle as he did a little twirl.

"I just love to wear pretty dresses and high heels, and be as girly as possible." His lips kissed the tips of his finger before blowing it to his reflection, lifting up one high heeled leg girlishly.

"I wish a handsome prince would come and sweep me off my feet..." he said with a grin, as he turned and wiggled his butt at the mirror. He laughed as his body began to walk to the door, his skirts swishing, his high heels clicking and his jewellry shining.

Link the Hero of Time was gone. For the next three months, Link the Pretty Princess was in charge!

LINK'S NEW LOOK: PLAYING PRINCESS Chapter 2 -END

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Well, here it is. The second part and conclusion, brought back by popular demand, a burst of inspiration and in at least one case personal request. Personally though, I don't think this is as good as it could have been, but hey, it's written now.


End file.
